User talk:JediRogue/Archive 1
Your signature icon Hi. Your signature icon is 25 pixels high, but it should not exceed the height of 19 pixels, because higher icons make a space on top and below of the row. I hope you'll upload a smaller version on top of the old one soon. -- (talk) 19:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) o rly http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Talk:Elemental_Sword#The_image_link. -Auron 04:28, 2 May 2007 (CDT) images those character pictures look nice :D great photoshoppage ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:02, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Oh my goodness, thank you! — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 19:04, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::Totally love your char pics. How'd you clear the background off of the ones that are semi-transparent? Enigma 04:06, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Actually, I cheated. I made the background the same color as I made the text box. But its simple enough to make the background transparent with a PNG image. In photoshop, don't work on the background layer, then turn off its visibility before you save as a png. it will make it transparent. To do it my way, just make sure you get the hex color of the background. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 05:00, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Any suggests where to take some shots of mine that are easily de-backgrounded? Enigma 11:19, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::Any place where the backdrop is strongly contrasting your character works best. Try to stick to neutral lighting for a natural look. Plane backgrounds also work better, so the Crystal Desert and Jade Sea will probably work best unless your armor's color blends too well. Also conside the Shiverpeaks because of the clear white snow. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:26, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Great ideas! I loved the Factions storyline as well, and I agree with the screenshot places you've said. You certainly have unique tastes, good stuff. :) Mr. Mango 20:32, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Here to complain and make your talk page not so lonely :) Well, you definately need to organize this user page, I mean come on :P. And isn't it homely on this talk page, Time to settle in, then burn it down. Muahaha. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:41, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Errr yeah anyway, having a look over your user page here's a few wikification tips. Link give this: Link and Lion's Arch give this: Lion's Arch, external links are so ugly :P --Xasxas256 21:03, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::Lol my user page is so popular these last few days! Thanks Xasxas, for the tip. I actually learned that not so long ago and haven't gotten around to changing it yet. Thank you to everyone who commented on my page lately! I'm not lonely anymore!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 21:08, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe, that's good to know ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:12, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ULC Please stop you edit and read this before making any more change.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:00, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :I was following the pattern Gordon Ecker was using last night and discussed User talk:Gordon Ecker#ULC. Which is correct? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:04, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok sorry with all the people moving the armor around kind of hard to keep an eye on everything. Didn't notice that the armor was drop from the name.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:08, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::One more think though. You are deleting the page when you didn't change the link. Please use the what link here and fix the link to the new page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:10, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Which pages specifically am I ruining? lol.I know that the inclusion on the armor pages themselves I fixed but the other pages taht "Link here" I'm not sure I figured out (I mean, I see them, I just can't see how they are linking there on the pages). Should I just forget the delete tags for now? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:18, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::::The last box to your left is the toolbox ( under the add that are under the search box). There should be What links here, related changes blah blah. What you want to do is to go on the page you moved from and click on what links here and change all the page that link there to the new name because all these page will end un in a dead end or a redirect.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:21, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::I mean, I checked what links here, I just didn't immediately see the link itself. I should have looked more carefully. I'll remove the delete tag for now. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll end up fixing it all so it doesn't need those pages eventually, assuming someone else doesn't get to it before me. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:29, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Sorry I was fixing my message too. English ain't my first language and since I'm editing at work I can't pay attention enough. Didn't want to be annoying jsut helping to do a cleaner job. :D—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:33, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Screenshots Please, could you tell me where is in the Prophecies desert a cool place for a screenshot with my Dervish? Thanks.--:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 04:43, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Well, unfortunately I find the desert a bit hard to navigate myself So I'm kind of short on directions. But there is what I'll call an Enchanted city in the middle of the The Arid Sea IThe Ancient Weapon is located right in the middle of this area. Theres a place where you can actually climb up onto some scaffolding and see far off into the distance. I think it might be a bug so you could try wandering around until you find yourself up there. The other place I'd recommend would be the mesa at Augery Rock. You could go eithe before you;ve done the desert missions and are up to ascenion or after. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:31, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :: Thanks, I'll go as soon as I can do it. If I should find other beautiful places I'll tell to you. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 13:55, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :::Good luck. You've got some nice pics on your userpage and I hope my advice and help you continue that pattern. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:24, 28 May 2007 (CDT) restarting a project hey, take a look at GuildWiki:Armor galleries project. it's a bit out of date, and needs a bit of TLC, but i think this is the right framework for what we're working on. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:49, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Image:Sjbf.jpg is still linked to, if I deleted it, pages would have red links instead of pictures. Fix the links before tagging for deletion :P -Auron 00:19, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :I tagged it first before I deleted it because I was about to delete the reference. I find it slightly easier if I'm deleting the images to have them on the page before I tag them. They are ready to be deleted now.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 00:22, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::Test :P -Auron 00:29, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::my css failed. =/ — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 00:31, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::*spams moar* tell me when to stop :P -Auron 00:40, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I can actually test it in the Slide but I just love getting messages. It works in the slide. Try it one more time.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 00:48, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::No u. -Auron 00:50, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Back up the indent. Yea! It works! No more being tricked by other peoples' sneaky userpages breaking my heart! — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 01:01, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Invited Greetings noobcake!You are such a nubcake that you get to join (if you wish) Cheese's Nooby Guildhall Challenge! Have a good time and...if the hall page isn't very descriptive now, it will be soon...so live with it:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Nice Page Format Just commenting that it is nice :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:39, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Yea! Thank you!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, really a good work. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 15:26, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::Also just quick wow for your user page Silver Sunlight 12:23, 6 June 2007 (CDT) It appears the sidebar has been pushed down to below your user page... This is through Firefox. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:10, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :That's exactly what I'm working on. Believe me it was worse ealier. thanks tho. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 17:12, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Hi, I liked your page design a lot ^_^. I (somewhat) copied it for my own layout. Thanks very much. -- Ravenloue 02:43, 8 September 2007 (CDT) I really like your user page and I'd like to set mine up with the tabs like you did, however I am new to the wiki comunity and I dont want to offend anyone by taking the hard work they(you in this case) have done and mercilessly copy and paste it. How exactly did you create the page? I mean, did you create a separate page to set all of the tabs up ect and then transfer it to your user page or did you just do it all at once? Any advise on how to properly do this would be great! Thanks in advance. --Bartelby 08:15, 12 September 2007 (CDT) wishlist 1.to share a template without loading, open the load template screen, click the correct template, click template code, click send to chat. ::ohhhh... Well can you do it for templates you can't load? I meant mostly for templates for other primaries. Plus, its still too complicated. 2.critical hits now have a unique sound, so listen for a higher pitched ring. ::So I'm expected to listen to a specific sound? outrageous! 3. i'd prefer page fliping to boat travel. little next map/previous map buttons at the bottom of the contenent map. ::Oh nice one. I suppose we do have it good though. Don't people in WoW have to like, walk? lol 4. the /bug emote is still in game, but i think the devs ignore it because people abused it. :::really? I've never seen an references to it anywhere. 5. dye preview is a godsend. red+blue makes a briliant deep purple. ::Oh I agree. But I wouldn't have bought the armor if I knew I couldn't get that color (Red+red). =/ :with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:07, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::Sarah, I love you!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:31, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Hey im just wondering how can i get The skills into the Skill bar slots?-Todd The Trailhound. ZOMG!?! Yo! I live on long island! ZOMGWTFBBQ!--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 21:15, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :lol. Born and bred. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:21, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Freakin sweet. Nice to know. --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 17:18, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Sig Your new sig image can't hold a candle to your old one change it back! Actually it's not just bad looks, it's bad form too as it's exactly 1 pixel too long. See GW:SIGN for more info or just you know, revert back! --Xasxas256 10:26, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :You really think my old one looked better? I thought it was kind of dull. And you really checked to see if it was ONE pixel too long? Not that I mind changing it, but I hope it's alright if I can't do it right away because the PC i made it on died. Talk:Game updates/20070607#GW_broke_my_PC.— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:01, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Thanks for the revert to my Talk Page 'Nuf said. BarGamer 23:28, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Hey Do you have a life? —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy]] 14:25, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Nope! But I start work on Monday so maybe then. ATM, I'm avoiding cleaning my room. Amd my PC is broken again so no actual Guild Wars. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:26, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::How was work today? —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy]] 10:46, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::Good, thanks. Is it sad that I was thinking about an article I was planning to edit on the drive home?— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 16:41, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes it is. You should be thinking about that one pixel! --Xasxas256 20:00, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh god, now I can't stop thinking about it! BTW, does my userpage look ok? Because for some reason, its loading the wiki symbol on top of it and the menu below it. Its not my last edit and its the only page. And its ruining my wiki experience. And that pixel plagues me.... — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 20:10, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Good let it haunt you, bringing down the wiki and all the policies we've carefully made! :P I think User:JediRogue/Header is broken at the moment and yes your all sig looked better, plainer but better. Texty images are FTL! --Xasxas256 20:28, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Looked fine yesterday and it has the same error when I looked at an earlier version. But I did catch a sneaky Cheese fellow poking around in there!— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 20:45, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I dunno, User:JediRogue/Header now displays correctly but when it's transcluded into User:JediRogue/MotDs it stuffs up, I've had enough, I'm going on break! --Xasxas256 21:00, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Not only did you not fix it, you completely broke it. GG. You changed the top and the the first link isn't right. I'm going to have to rv you vandal!— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 21:07, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :You can't break something more than before, either it's broken or not. It's like dead, you can't be very dead or slightly dead, you're dead or not! So by my logic I didn't do anything at all! You should use my tabs, they might not be colourful but at least they work! --Xasxas256 21:24, 11 June 2007 (CDT) The top picture of you You look like a girl vesion of Andy Serkis (Golem) from Lotr, no joke. I prefer the eu over films of SW as well >_> [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:03, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :wow, normally I get told I look like a prettier Sandra Bernhard. Heh, the picture in your sig was a hint to some EU proclivity. I just started reading it all again in January. Only just recently am I starting to forgive George for the first 3 movies and what appears to be a complete refusal to keep things in sync with EU. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) EU the best starwars stuff isn't the six offical movies. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:34, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :Just one more reason you're like the coolest kid in school. xoxo —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::when did star wars geek "coolest kid in school"? one more reason real life is overrated *runs to go find her KotOR cds* --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) it's all your fault. thanks to your EU musing, i've spent the last month burried under Timothy Zhan and breathlessly awaiting the restoration project. with love. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:38, 23 August 2007 (CDT) MotD The male mesmer does look alot like orlando bloom... stupid anet needs to stop copying from other people... :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:09, 16 June 2007 (CDT) How's the Graphics card?! Did you get your problem sorted? ( I guess not given your header, or is that a different PC?) --JP 12:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :I got a new one. The old one was fried. And I couldn't get in safe mode because some files were corrupt. Probably my own fault for restarting so often when I was trying to get into safe mode cause I'm dumb. The header is about my laptop which has been sucking since I bought it and has had more repairs than I can remember. (Don't buy a sony.) Thanks for asking. =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT) wikified table This is a wikified version of your table, btw i renamed the attribute for the allegiance skills to "Allegiance Title". The qr one still has problems, if you put that with a normal skill, the normal skills will have a blank space where the second skills should be because of the table column alignment. The dual images is fine for the Kurzick/Luxon skills quick reference, but it wont work on other qr articles. -- Xeon 07:17, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :I'll work on it when I get home from work today. Didn't test it because I was having to make a whole slew of test pages. It shouldn't be doing that with the column width =\. Thanks for the tip on the tables. Originally, I used wiki tables but the if didn't like it when I added that and when I looked it up, that was one of the suggestions. I'm kind of learning as I go and using this as an excuse to practice. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:21, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::sorry, knew i described something wrong just wasn't sure what at the time. An example of the problem with the blank area: ::Yea, the pipe thing screwed me over when i was making some wiki things, never forget it once you learn it. If you need help, feel free to msg me. -- Xeon 10:15, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::I figured that was what you meant. On a hunch, I just tried putting different qr tops and bottoms around each which corrects it. It doesn't look that good when they are right next to each other but I can't think of a single instance where the simple qr would put them together. In any qr they share, they would be separated by attributes heading. I might be able to change the qr top so it makes the title of the skill wider so that it would line up for both. :::Also any other style qrs that use the allegiance skills should probably be changed. Off the top of my head: interrupt, causes holy, ias. Though I think only ias has an allegiance skill in it (because I wrote the ias notes for it)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:44, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Here is one instance: Title skills. Maybe a way to turn on a single icon instead of displaying both may work? Im planning on going through all the qr's again to verify and redo some of them, i will be adding them then if someone else doesn't, sometime before the EotN release. -- Xeon 19:05, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Ill make these changes to the qr template tomorrow some time after uni. ;) -- Xeon 10:34, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Melina That reminded me of a very, very old guildname I once heard...Cunning Linguists Inquisitor Troupe. The Tag was...well...I'm sure you can guess. :D (T/ ) 19:49, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :perhaps Popular Was Melina tart or ruder tags as you like it. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:23, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::I love you, Sarah. =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:16, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Don't get it :( I have been trying to fix my Page...but to no avail :(. This is what I have so far: Any advice on what I should do :(? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:24, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :for starters it should be . -- Xeon 01:27, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'll give that a spin. Ty Xeon :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:41, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::That's pretty much what I was going to say lol. It seems you have it figured out. Let me know of you have more issues, young padawan. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 09:00, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Sony Rules Just would like to say so =). My TV and computer moniter (amongst many many other things which I don't recall of atm) are from Sony and they work great, are of high quality, and bought at a good value. 67.162.10.70 21:09, 6 July 2007 (CDT) And then your house blows up! lolol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:53, 6 July 2007 (CDT) nope. 67.162.10.70 22:21, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Sony ftl join the Anti Sony Club-- (talk) ::forget it. 67.162.10.70 14:00, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::For the record, I'm about to send in my sony viao for yet ANOTHER repair. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:33, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Your Guild Hey Rogue, I looked around your page here a few times, and then when I was in my guild's vent, I saw a person named Melissa Karniss (sp). At the time, I looked here and it was spelled correctly, so I was wondering if you were in there or that was just someone else >.>. So if ya could just post your guilds' name and Alliance Leader's guilds name, twould be great. Or if I am missing it, please direct me there. PaintballerOWNZ 20:56, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Hey. My guild is Fate Of Unwanted FoU. We just joined an alliance with Sigh You All Fail (leader), Just Pick one and Go Go Go Pugs and Hex of Virginity Nerd. If you saw me on your vent, it was probably because someone picked me up as a PUG in HA. I need to update my guild info really in User:JediRogue/FoU—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:17, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yea, it must have been a PuG, as you were in the HA1 Channel. That's still pretty cool, to randomly see some Wiki users around. PaintballerOWNZ 14:43, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Book City The city you live in is the hometown of the main characters off the Pendragon book series. Funny little thing :D The Imperialist thanks/sorry I'll try to minimize my edits, sorry AoB I reverted you change, as the other Avatar skills are pretty related, them being the only forms in the game, all Dervish Mysticism elites, and all being capturable from Acolyte of ______. IMO, there's more to the skills being related then just the effect of the skill, but I could be totally and completely wrong. If you can point me to a page that says otherwise, I'll accept my humiliation gracefully. Pushbiscuit 21:33, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't disagree that they are unrelated. Although they have nothing more in common than being elite mysticism forms (normally that's not really enough to make them related as its function that counts), the form skills are definitely thought of as related by most players, myself included. However it's not customary to list more than 5 skills in the related skills section. If there are more than 5 listed it usually means that they should be (if not already) listed as a related article. As I stated in the comment when I made that change a list of all the skills is found in the related articles section (Form skills quick reference). Just as Barbed Trap and Crippling Slash are related by virtue of causing both bleeding and crippled, there is need to list as both pages reference the inflict bleeding and inflict crippled qrs. Please see GuildWiki:Style and formatting/Skills#Related skills for more info. If there is no issue (I will wait for your response) I would like to revert your revert and follow up removing the list of forms on all the other form skills pages. In any case, thank you for bringing this revert to my attention. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, I see what you mean, go ahead and revert it, sorry. Pushbiscuit 15:14, 6 September 2007 (CDT) gwen you must have decided to make a melina for PvE, as i saw your mesmer wandering through doomlore shrine. with love. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT)